


Кусочки

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Фрагменты жизни Снейпа и Поттера: от начала и до конца. Небольшие кусочки из жизни Гарри и Северуса, которые показывают определенные моменты их жизни.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Кусочки

Вечно холодный, пренебрежительный взгляд, изломанные, кажется вечно, в насмешке губы.

— Мистер Поттер, не соблагоизволите ли вы вернуться из сладких грез в аудиторию зельеварения, — все тот же неизменный, сухой и строгий голос с нотками раздражения. Зеленые глаза, до этого затуманенные какими-то далекими мыслями, неожиданно расширились. Обладатель этих глаз вскочил и опрокинул неаккуратным движением чернильницу. Темные чернила растеклись по столу, и позади послышались смешки.

— Мистер Поттер, я понимаю, что вы у нас звезда мирового масштаба, но не забывайте, что на моих уроках Вы лишь никчемный, неспособный мальчишка, — почти прошипел брюнет и окинул Гарри ледяным, высокомерным взглядом. — Отработки каждую субботу в течении месяца. Одно опоздание и Ваше наказание продлится. А пока что… Минус пятнадцать очков Гриффиндор, — мстительно блеснули темные, почти черные глаза профессора.

— У меня квиддич…сэр, — раздраженно ответил Гарри.

— Ваш квиддич, мистер Поттер, меня не волнует. Суббота. В десять, — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Чертов Снейп, чтоб ему…

— Вы что-то сказали? — обернулся через плечо профессор.

«А слух у него замечательный», — злобно подумал Поттер.

— Нет, ничего, сэр. Просто подумал о том, как же я люблю Ваш предмет, сэр.

— Но мой предмет Вас явно не любит, Поттер, — насмешливо отозвался Северус. — Теперь вернемся к теме урока и будем надеяться, что мистер Поттер не сорвет его вновь. Записывайте: _«Универсальным лечащим средством считается настой…»_

***

— Гарри! — окликнул кто-то парня. Тот обернулся и увидел нахмурившуюся Гермиону, которая бежала по длинному коридору Хогвартса.

— Что? — буркнул ее друг. Грейнджер привычно убрала волосы назад и фыркнула.

— Тебя снова профессор Снейп отчитал и оставил на отработках, как что? Давай я тебе помогу.

— Выучить этот глупый предмет?

Девушка, чуть задумавшись, неуверенно кивнула.

— Сдались мне эти зелья! — вспыхнул Поттер. — Что в самом деле-то? Глупые зелья, идиотский преподаватель и тупые длинные домашние задания. И на отработки я не пойду. У меня — квиддич. А на Снейпа мне плевать! — разозлено выговорил Гарри бледной Гермионе и развернулся, собираясь уйти. Но вместо этого замер — в шаге от него стоял Северус Снейп. Холодная ярость, плескавшаяся на дне его глаз, не давала Поттеру ни шанса. Северус изогнул скептически бровь, складывая руки на груди.

— Так-так, мистер Поттер, жизнь Вас ничему не учит? Держать свой длинный язык Вы так и не научились? Тогда полгода отработок по понедельникам и пятницам, чтобы у Вас было время для квиддича, — скривился профессор. — После уроков. К тому же вы должны мне отчитаться по последним трем контрольным, которые Вы, мистер Поттер, не выполнили вообще, — и Снейп стремительно ушел.

— Черт…

Гермиона пожала плечами и гордо прошагала вперед. Гарри лишь выдохнул.

— Язык действительно слишком длинный, — сокрушенно буркнул Поттер.

***

В класс зельеварения Поттер завалился нехотя, опаздывая уже на десять минут. Снейп стоял в кабинете, внимательно смотря за временем.

— Десять минут, мистер Поттер. Минус десять очков Гриффиндор. За каждую минуту опоздания я буду снимать по очку с Вашего любимого факультета, — холодно отозвался профессор и черканул по бумаге пером. — А теперь проходите в класс. Наконец-то я могу заняться вашим образованием. Вашему отцу зелья совершенно не давались, но я надеюсь, что тупость по наследству не передается.

Снейп сделал пригласительный жест. Гарри проскрежетал зубами и прошел вперед.

— Сначала займитесь уборкой класса. Даю Вам на это час. Все должно блестеть, — спокойно проговорил Северус и протянул руку. — Палочку, Поттер.

Гарри послушно вложил ее в ладонь профессора. Длинные пальцы изящно ее обхватили и спрятали в мантии. — И помните, что одна минута — минус одно очко Гриффиндора. Приступайте, мистер Поттер, а я отлучусь по делам.

Снейп стремительно покинул аудиторию, оставляя все остальное на Поттера.

***

Когда Снейп вернулся, то в классе было чисто, а сам Гарри уснул в обнимку с пустым котлом, который, вероятно, только успел дочистить. Снейп лишь довольно оглядел класс — Поттер потрясающе справился с задачей. Этого уже хватит. Но в этом Снейп не признается. Поэтому он нависает над гриффиндорцем.

— Мистер Поттер, — парень вздрогнул и сонно открыл глаза, — если Вам нечем себя занять, то лучше посветите время изучению различных ингредиентов и чтению книг, а не сну.

— Сейчас же эти займусь, С…сэр.

***

Отработки уже шли третью неделю. Гарри до одури уставал на них. О квиддиче не было и речи. Но, хотя Поттер открыто это и не признавал, он стал лучше ориентироваться в зельеварении. Снейп часто все объяснял и показывал, заставлял повторять вновь и вновь, спрашивал по много раз одно и то же, буквально вдалбливая знания в Гарри. Тот уже мог отличить корень красной щетвы от корня зеленой ремки, хотя на вид они были почти идентичными, мог варить простейшие зелья. К тому же профессор Снейп невольно, скорей из-за любви к собственному предмету, учил Поттера небольшим хитростям. Гермиона даже удивлялась тому, что ее друг стал различать ингредиенты и больше ничего не взрывал. Снейп к этим достижениям Поттера был равнодушен. Только однажды обронил невольно:

«А у Вас, Поттер, задатков действительно больше, чем у Джеймса было когда-то… »

И после Снейп снова молчал, словно он не заметил собственной фразы.

***

Только времени передохнуть у Гарри не было. На каждом уроке с него спрашивали больше, заставляли писать цепочки превращений, варить быстрые зелья. И поэтому Поттеру пришлось посещать чаще библиотеку и зазубривать дополнительный материал. Сначала Поттер думал, что не будет ничего учить, но когда Снейп начал снимать за каждое невыполненное им задание по десять очков Гриффиндора, он понял, что придется учить зелья. Хорошо учить или баллы Гриффиндора уйдут в минус. Гермиона не раз вызвалась помочь, но Гарри отвергал ее помощь. Точнее сначала просил о помощи, но как только они с профессором ушли в углубленное изучение зелий, Поттер понял, что напрягать подругу, чтобы та изучала дополнительно зельеварение — это слишком. Впрочем, в остальном мало, что изменилось. На соревнованиях по квиддичу Поттер все так же приносил победы, выкладываясь на полную, изучение защиты от темных искусств давалось и вовсе на «отлично», ну, а на других предметах он предпочитал высыпаться. Слава богу, что остальные учителя, словно понимая трудность положения Поттера, не только спрашивали меньше, но и не снижали баллов факультету. И этому рад был не только Поттер, но и все в Гриффиндор. Трансфигурация давалась Гарри весьма трудно, поэтому Макгонагалл назначила дополнительные занятия. Два раза в неделю. Но хоть баллы не снижала, и Поттер действительно этому радовался. Хотя частенько он опаздывал или не приходил, ведь Снейп нередко назначал еще какие-то занятия или переносил из-за собственной занятости. Но и в этом Гарри находил несколько плюсов, например, он стал понимать гербологию, которая слишком часто была неотрывно связана с зельеварением.

***

— Поттер, Вы непроходимый тупица! — злобно прошипел Снейп, аккуратно обматывая обожженную руку Гарри. — Пока полгода отработки не закончились, Вы обязаны беречь свои руки. Иначе я продлю срок отработок. Пока Вы занимаетесь, мне нужны Ваши руки. А потом хоть отсекайте их себе, — и черные глаза гневно глянули исподлобья. Бинт одним резким движением грубо затянулся на руке брюнета. Он дернулся и поморщился.

— Я не думал, что он рванет!

— Пора бы уже научиться думать, Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул и умолк, переведя взгляд к тусклому окну.

— Я дам Вам мазь. Утром и перед сном смазывать. Бинты менять три раза в день. И не напрягайте руку. Квиддич подождет, мистер Поттер, — ядовито добавил Снейп, — если Вы хотите, чтобы Ваша рука восстановилась полностью. И я уже готов Вас просить, Поттер, научитесь думать о последствиях! — Темные глаза сияли гневом. Гарри перевел взгляд на профессора и замер, вглядываясь в глаза. — И читать инструкции тоже Вам советую. Обожженная рука — это еще не так страшно. Хотя через несколько дней Вы перестанете ее чувствовать. Но просто делайте то, что я Вам говорю.

Профессор отпустил перевязанную руку Поттера, выпрямился и собрался уже заняться своими делами, как услышал приглушенное:

— Красивые.

— Что, Поттер? — Он оглянулся через плечо.

— Ваши глаза. Они красивые, — спокойно сказал Гарри. Снейп скривил губы.

— Идите уже, — качнул головой зельевар. — На этой неделе не будет отработок. Но материал я буду спрашивать. Не расслабляйтесь, Поттер.

Поттер кивнул и поднялся. Прихватил сумку и вышел, оставляя профессора. Северус устало сел за свой стол.

— Наказание какое-то.

***

— Ты, как в воду опущенный, — констатировала Гермиона, шагая рядом с Гарри. Тот пожал плечами.

— Да, Гарри, она права. Ты выглядишь совсем усталым. Это Снейп, да? — вмешался Уизли.

— Нет, Рон, я просто не выспался. Хотя этот профессор тоже мою жизнь сладкой не делает, — буркнул Гарри и неожиданно остановился, стукнув себя по лбу.

— Гарри?

— Мне нужно зайти к Снейпу и сдать одну работу, — обреченно выговорил Поттер и улыбнулся. — Идите без меня. Встретимся в Большом Зале. Друзья с сомнением посмотрели на Гарри и неуверенно кивнули, разворачиваясь и продолжая путь.

***

Шел Гарри не спеша, задумчиво теребя мантию. С того дня, как он назвал глаза Снейпа красивыми, прошла неделя. Поттер понял, что словно помешался на зельеваре, но с ума не сходил. Какая разница? У него, Северуса Снейпа, не было времени на всяких влюбленных мальчишек. И Гарри просто постоянно странно вел плечами. Какая разница, если и так все ясно? Смысла терзать себя нет. И Поттер удачно сдерживал свои эмоции. Он подошел к кабинету зельеварения и постучал костяшками пальцев, тут же открывая дверь. Снейп сидел за столом, внимательно проверяя работы учеников. Гарри скользнул в кабинет и прошагал к профессору.

— О, Поттер, принесли работу? — устало поинтересовался профессор, не поднимая глаз от работ.

— Да, сэр, — и Гарри полез в сумку, вскоре выуживая свою работу. Положил ее на стол. Снейп скользнул по ней взглядом и поднял взгляд на ученика.

— Вы издеваетесь надо мной, Поттер?

Гарри мотнул головой.

— Не заметно. Почему Ваша работа написана левой задней рукой? — скривился Снейп. — Переписать. Я заставлю Вас переписывать эту работу до тех пор, пока Ваш почерк не станет хотя бы разборчивым. Благодарите Мерлина, что я не прошу писать аккуратно.

— У Вас не лучше, — буркнул Поттер и взял работу. Северус скептически изогнул бровь.

— Поттер, я сомневаюсь, что Вы видели мои работы. Но Вы можете посмотреть. Если однажды Вы сможете писать близко к тому, как пишу я, быть может, я бы даже стал меньше придираться, — хмыкнул Снейп и вернулся к работам. — Шкаф с ингредиентами. Верхняя полка. С левой стороны.

Парень повел плечом и подошел к шкафу. Стало любопытно. Вскоре он нащупал в указанном месте нечто похожее на тетрадь. Вытащил и открыл где-то в середине. Действительно, при всем старании Гарри не смог бы написать так… Аккуратно и красиво. Так старательно. Он еще раз посмотрел на ровные буквы, на идеальный наклон, на невероятно-красивые хвостики букв и соединения. Да, красиво. Выдохнул и убрал наверх, закрыв шкаф.

— Убедились, Поттер?

— Да, сэр.

— Все, идите уже, Поттер. Скоро урок. Конечно, это мило, что Вы хотите остаться в моей компании, — едко отозвался Северус. — Но учителя могут весьма расстроиться, если Ваша обворожительная личность не будет присутствовать на их уроках.  
Поттер только фыркнул.

— Тогда до вечера, сэр.

На это Снейп уже ничего не ответил, шурша бумагами.

***

Вечером Снейп заставил Поттера сварить три зелья, которые варились совершенно по-разному. И постоянно критиковал все его действия. Гарри стоически терпел. Еще терпел, находясь на грани.

— Поттер, да что с Вами такое? Куда Вы эту полынь кинуть хотите?! — раздраженно прикрикнул Северус. — Вы хотите взорвать мой кабинет к чертовой матери?!

— Нет, сэр, я.

— Вы сегодня крайне невнимательны. — Профессор гневно глянул на ученика, скривил губы и сел за стол. — Прекращайте варить. В следующий раз попробуете. Иначе сегодня точно взорвете здесь что-нибудь.

Гарри странно поджал губы. Огонь под котлом потух. Гриффиндорец собрал сумку, но, вместо того, чтобы уйти, подошел к профессору и улыбнулся. Вымученно немного. Устало. Снейп даже странно вскинул брови — что это с Поттером? А тот сделал вид, что что-то ищет в сумке, и, когда Снейп повернул голову в сторону, посмотрев на время, Гарри рывком притянул к себе профессора, коротко поцеловав в сухие губы. И почти тут же отошел, успев невесомо коснуться волос Снейпа.

— Я не буду больше ходить на отработки, сэр, — спокойно проговорил он и быстро ушел, оставив Северуса наедине со своими мыслями.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — прошипел Снейп, поймав мальчишку сразу после урока. — Ваши душевные терзания не должны касаться отработок. Пропустите еще раз, и я сниму все сто очков с вашего факультета. Вам ясно?

— Но.

— Никаких «но», Поттер. Остался месяц. Вот его и доходите. А потом на все четыре стороны. Вам все ясно?

— Да, сэр, — глухо ответил брюнет и, вырвав руку из цепкой хватки профессора, ретировался. Снейп же качнул головой.

— Сущее наказание.

***

В следующий раз Поттер уже пришел. Вовремя, как всегда. И взялся за работу. Тщательно вычистил класс, привел в порядок, а после написал сразу несколько небольших, но трудных работ. Снейп себя вел как обычно. И это ясно отметил Поттер.

— Профессор?

— Поттер? — передразнил его Северус.

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы были моим, — нагло и с улыбкой заявил Гарри, заглянув в глаза зельевару. У того вопросительно изогнулись брови, а после он хмыкнул. Сейчас Гарри особенно походил на Джеймса, как никогда ранее походил. Самоуверенный мальчишка. Но Снейп почему-то чувствовал азарт.

— Ну, попробуйте, Поттер, — с вызовом предложил профессор.

Гарри рассмеялся.

***

— Что?! — изумленно вскинула брови Гермиона, едва не выронив кружку. Рон и вовсе хватал губами воздух, как рыба.

— И он дал мне шанс.

— Ты псих, — хрипло выговорил Рон, неверяще посмотрев на своего друга. Тот пожимал плечами.

— Но, Гарри, профессор ведь тебе в отцы годится! — Гермиона была намерена образумить Поттера.

— И что? — спокойно спросил Гарри. — Радуйтесь, что я не решил стать парой Волан-де-Морту.

Повисла тишина. Уизли откашлялся и поднял почти испуганный взгляд на Гарри.

— Ну, спасибо. — Поерничала Грейнджер, тут же закатив глаза.

— Ты точно псих. Ты рехнулся. У тебя крыша поехала, — проговорил Рон. Поттер лишь хмыкнул.

«Почти, как Снейп», — заметили Рон и Гермиона.

— Я его уже все равно полюбил.

***

— Профессор.

— Северус.

Поттер удивленно посмотрел на Снейпа и чуть наклонил голову.

— А разве Вы не против?

— Поттер, Вы уже месяц меня оккупируете, — явно весело выговорил профессор, — а звать по имени боитесь?

— Но, сэ… Северус, — чуть смущенно начал Гарри. — Это ведь совсем другое. К тому же Вы меня по имени не зовете, — несколько обиженно пробурчал Поттер.

И неожиданно Снейп рассмеялся. Тихо, но у Гарри по спине пробежали приятные мурашки. Смех зельевара ему казался очень красивым.

— Гарри.

И от такого обращения у Поттера весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Или обратно? А, к черту! Он тянет на себя грозного зельевара и жарко целует, не отпуская мантию. Потом хрипло шепчет на ухо:

— Мой, Северус. Мой.

***

— Проходят месяцы, а вы не меняетесь, — хмыкает Гермиона.

— Это плохо?

— Скорей, это любопытно, — подобрала слова девушка и потрепала счастливого Гарри по волосам. — Я только надеюсь, что…

— Он любит меня.

— Гарри…

***

— Стой!

— Отстань от меня!

— Гарри!

— Отстань! — рычит гриффиндорец, вырываясь от девушки. Рычит и брыкается. Кое-как вырывается и убегает. Девушка тут же вскакивает и бежит за ним.

— Гарри!

— Гермиона, отстань! — слышит она откуда-то издалека уже и устало прислоняется к стене, скатываясь по ней.

— Черт. Черт. Черт!

***

Гарри уже неделю не выходил из комнаты. Только спрятался в кокон из одеяла и лежал. Иногда в него запихивали еду, но это было неважно. Стеклянный взгляд парня не менялся ни на малейшую долю секунды. Слезы он не ронял. Это было страшнее. Он не чувствовал ничего. И пустота в его душе затягивала все вокруг. Только бы заполниться. Не выходило. Пытался закрыть глаза, но сразу видел перед собой грозного и высокого профессора.

Чертов Снейп. За что он с ним так? Разве сделал Поттер ему…?

Дверь немного приоткрылась. В нее тихо вошел Рон — его можно было узнать по немного шаркающим шагам. Он подошел к другу и присел на кровати.

— Гарри?

Ответа не последовало.

— Гарри, хватит. Ты себя угробишь. Мама с ума сходит, Гермиона тоже, а ты лежишь здесь и убиваешься по какому-то Снейпу.

— Уйди.

— Он всегда был таким. Чего ты от него хотел? — с легкой издевкой. — Любви? Тепла? Привязанности? Гарри, очнись уже! Чего ты хотел от него? От этого сальноволосого убл…

Неожиданно пустые зеленые глаза темнеют и появляются слишком близко к Уизли. Того сразу же хватают за грудки и отбрасывают к стене. Темно-зеленые глаза метают молнии, не позволяя что-либо еще сказать о Снейпе.

— Заткнись! Не смей, Рон, не смей ничего говорить о Северусе, — прорычал Поттер. Рыжий друг пошатнулся и хмыкнул.

— Северусе?

— Вон.

— Да и пошел ты к черту, придурок, — и этим раздраженным рыком Рон выдал все свои эмоции. — Терпеть не могу твоего Снейпа. Только и рад, что тот тебя бросил. Снимешь розовые очки!

Когда Поттер подлетел к нему и ударил в лицо — сам Рон не уследил. Только почувствовал что-то теплое на своем лице и встретился с разозленными глазами друга. Их кто-то растащил. Но Рон смотрел только в эти холодные, ледяные, но взбешенные глаза. А потом те наполнились слезами. Гарри завыл. Дверь в комнате хлопнула.

Рон ушел.

***

— Гарри? — со стороны двери послышался почти забытый хриплый голос. Поттер чуть поднял взгляд. Его глаза расширились и ожили. Он рванул, запутавшись в одеяле и упав на холодный пол. Выпутался и подбежал к тому, кто стоял в дверях. Подбежал, схватил за сюртук и притянул к себе, глубоко целуя и не имея больше ни мысли в голове. Потом он просто мертвой хваткой вцепился в Снейпа и что-то тихо шептал. Сходил с ума. Зашуршала темная и плотная мантия. Мужчина обнял Поттера.

— Идиот. Бахвал. Болван. Придурок. Идиот.

— Повторяешься, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри.

— Полудурок.

Гриффиндорец сильнее прижался к этому человеку. Взрослому. Грозному. Язвительному. Но все равно Его и Любимому человеку.

***

— Он урод. — угрюмо проконстатировал факт Рон.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Гарри, поправляя мантию.

— Ты пожалеешь.

— Ага, — кивнул брюнет и пригладил волосы.

— Ты будешь страдать.

— Ага, — счастливо улыбнулся Поттер и вышел из комнаты.

— Вот же дурак счастливый, — хмыкнул его друг. Некоторые вещи совершенно неизменны.

***

— Поттер! — прошипел мужчина.

— Гарри, — поправил его второй.

— Нет, Поттер, не надейся. Как был идиотом, так и остался! — снова прошипел мужчина, но тут же притянул к себе своего Гарри. Зарылся в волосы и уткнулся в шею.

— Ну, Северус, хватит. Живой я.

— Я тебя с того света вытащил, — снова прошипел Снейп. — Своими руками! — рыкнул и поцеловал в шею, вызывая россыпь мурашек по смуглой коже.

— Но вытащил же, — хмыкнул брюнет и откинул шею, прижимаясь телом сильнее к мужчине.

— Еще бы. Собственного супруга я вытащу и с девятого круга ада, — ядовито заметил Снейп. — Сразу после того, как столкну в него.

Поттер тихо рассмеялся, приподнял лицо своего мужа и жарко поцеловал, впиваясь в губы, проскальзывая языком. Снейп же прижал своего супруга за ягодицы. Чуть отстранился и рыкнул на ухо.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Снейп, еще одна такая вылазка, и я прикую Вас к батарее, — прикусил мочку уха и проник в ушную раковину языком, выбивая из Гарри глухой стон удовольствия и легкую дрожь.

— Вас понял… Сэр, — хрипло согласился Поттер и был тут же развернут спиной к мужу.  
— Сев…ерус, — гортанно простонал он.

Бывший профессор хмыкнул.

***

— Ты неприлично счастливый, — с укором посмотрела Гермиона на улыбающегося Гарри. Тот расслабленно сидел в кресле, укрытый пледом.

— Ага. Это просто сегодня Северус…

— О, нет-нет, избавь нас от подробностей! — тут же вскинулся Рон и взял рыжую девочку на руки. — Моей дочери лучше этого не знать.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Кстати, Гарри, а вы правда решились? — любопытно наклонилась вперед Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от друга детства.

— Ага.

— Когда? — Уже с интересом глянул Уизли, усаживая дочку на колени.

— Скоро. Сами все увидите. — довольный Гарри решил не говорить ничего до самого конца. Молодые Уизли пожали плечами.

Девочка снова слезла с колен и залезла на Гарри.

— Гарри, покатай меня! — требовательно ткнула пальчиком ему в грудь.

— Есть, мэм, — он поднял девчонку в воздух и, держа на руках, тут же вышел в соседнюю комнату, откуда раздавались счастливые визги девочки.

— Ну, если он спокойно может справиться с нашей Сэмми, — пожал плечами Рон.

— Будет интересно увидеть Снейпа в фартучке, — хмыкнула Гермиона.

— Это да.

***

— Поттер-Снейп, Вы…

— Мы?

— Вы и все Ваши дети сводите меня с ума, — хмыкнул мужчина, поцеловав мужа в висок.

— Еще скажи, что не рад был их усыновить, — ехидно проговорил Гарри и, развернувшись, обнял мужа. Северус хмыкнул.

— Боюсь, что ответ на этот вопрос, мистер Поттер-Снейп, Вы знаете сами.

— Ой ли? — лукаво заглянул в темные глаза Гарри.

— Именно, — и сухие жестковатые губы тут же поцеловали мужа, притягивая к себе. Позади где-то послышались тихий шепот.

— Тише, пусть они целуются, пойдемте, — шикнул самый старший из детей и увел за собой остальных.

— Иногда Джеймс радует сообразительностью. Этого чертовски не хватало твоему отцу, — хрипло выдохнул Снейп.

— Ох, молчи уже, — закатил глаза супруг и снова притянул к себе Северуса, будучи вскоре усаженным на кухонный стол.

***

— Сколько лет уже, напомни мне? — задумчиво спросил Рон у лучшего друга.

— Пятнадцать.

— С ума сойти, — подавившись воздухом, проговорил рыжий, глянув на своего лучшего друга. — Ты не просчитался?

— У меня не настолько плохо с арифметикой, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Пятнадцать лет. С ума сойти. Вы с ним больше, чем мы с Герми, — вновь ужаснулся друг, а после рассмеялся. — Да уж. Кто бы сказал мне раньше — назвал бы его психом.

— Меня ты так называл, — припомнил Поттер-Снейп. Уизли отмахнулся, мол, давно было и неправда уже.

— Но я все же рад за вас.

— Спасибо, Рон.

— С завтрашним юбилеем, — хмыкнул друг и поднес стакан с коньяком. Гарри кивнул и звонко чокнулся с другом.

Стрелки часов отсчитывали оставшееся время, а зеленые глаза удовлетворенно смотрели на заветное шестое января на календаре. Все-таки завтра не просто пятнадцать лет замужества со Снейпом, но и двадцать лет с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. А жизнь-то прекрасна!

Поттер-Снейп вновь хмыкнул и осушил стакан до дна, закрывая глаза и умиротворенно засыпая, чтобы завтра быть разбуженным ворчанием мужа и визгами усыновленных, но любимых, детей.


End file.
